The Game
The Map Nation Template Nation Name: * Government: Despotic Monarchy, Oligarchic Republic, etc. ** Ruler (King, President, etc.): Ruler Name *** Parliament: Not necessary right now **** First Party:' Number of Seats' **** Second Party:' Number of Seats' **** Third Party:' Number of Seats' * Economy: Information. * Capital: Insert capital city * Demographics: (recommended to put in populations for each of your cities during the dark ages, full population can be put in when you have 10-15 major settlements) ** Population: Insert Pop (% of major ethnicities) ** Religion: % of major religions. * Wars and Conflicts: (Here is also where you put in the creation of new military stuff and other things related to the army) * Military: (your army obvs) * Navy: (if ya have one) * Diplomacy: ** Nation: Diplomatic action taken. * Events: Insert actions nation done. Example: Osterreik: * Government: Confederation of 5 tribes, ruled by one Monarch. * King: Leif Reisarmann (Born 4021 BC Died 3966 BC) (Ruled 3999 BC - 3966 BC), Leif II Reisarmann (Born 3991 BC Died 3942 BC) (R 3966 BC - 3942 BC), Leif III Reisarmann (Born 3965 BC Died 3910 BC) (R 3942 BC - 3910 BC), Hareld Reisarmann (Born 3936 BC, still alive) (R 3910 - Present) * Economy: Based on trading and agriculture. * Capital: Vienna. * Demographics: ** Population: ** Vienna: 3593 ** Rural Areas: ~10,500 ** Ethnicities: '''93% Osterreikese, 5% Other Germanic People, 2% Latins ** '''Religion: 100% Germanic Paganism. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Mass Recruitment: '''We are going to invade the Latins soon, so we recruit many more troops. * '''Military: '''Total of **Spearmen: 20 **Swordmen: 15 **Bowmen: 12 **Slingers: 8 **Torchmen: 8 * '''Navy: '''N/A * '''Diplomacy: ** Magyar: '''Let's work together and trade. * '''Events: **'Exploration: '''We send some explorers up north and east. **'Expansion: We expand to the southwest into the Italian Peninsula. * '''Lore: '''Osterreik was formed up north of the Balkan Peninsula by some Germanic tribes who were led by Leif Reisarmann as those tribes migrated from the Jylland Peninsula down to Central Europe. '''Game Speed * 4000 BCE-1000 BCE (100 years) (30 turns) * 1000 BCE-500 BCE (50 years) (50 turns) * 500 BCE-700 CE (25 years) (48 turns) * 700 CE-1450 CE (10 years) (35 turns) * 1450 CE-1700 CE (5 years) (50 turns) * 1700 CE-1906 CE (2 years) (40 turns) * 1906 CE-present (1 year) (118 turns) * World Wars after 1900 (every three months) * World Wars before 1900 but after 1500 (1 year) 'Archives' Players Simplenoise8 as Game Master and Vesnia XaoZss as Sveija Memeeater69 as Ymiri Alliances *'Indian Alliance: '''Kerala, Nagapattinam, Indazi Brotherhood '''Former Alliances' *'Two Brothers: '''Angermannia, Sveija '''Vassals' * Otok '(Bolomo) * '''Anand '(Achaemenid Empire) '''Dynasties * Sealander (Sealand) * Fleischer (Vesnia) * Pagadami (Indazi Brotherhood) Old/Extinct Dynasties * Eldrich (Ymiri) * Pova (Ymiri) * Therya (Ymiri) * Priveé (Ymiri) * Adolf (Sveija) * Narmyer (Sadosfeia) * Parchezzo (Calabria) * Idhava (Occitia) * Nasiir (Uruk) * Lagash (Lagash) * Sumerkid (Sumer) * Phasgara (Sadosfeia) * Dembji (Sedfaxx) * Shabk (Vesnia) * Ulmara (Ulmara Wadua) * Ami (Sveija) * Akkad (Assyria) * Nulotia (Sadosfeia) Turns Turn XLI: 600 BCE - 575 BCE NPC Events: * Khoisan: '''They spread to the northeast. * '''Gaoshan: '''Culture on Taiwan. * '''Swedes: '''Fine, but we'll take some of the land we occupy, let this be a lesson to you. * '''Kyushu and Hakodate: '''Two new Japanese states. * '''Kerala: '''We would, but we fear our trade route could easily be snuffed out if war broke out. * '''Nagapattinam and Karnataka: '''Sure, let us flourish from trade. * '''Java: '''They spread into the remaining parts of Sumatra, as well as islands near the coast. * '''Zhao: '''From warfare they continue expansion and get more powerful. * '''Aruns: '''They use their influence and paid mercenaries to expand much more in Iberia. * '''Southern Raid: '''A few Funnelbeaker tribes raid southern Vesnian villages and settlements by the Oder river, taking the loot with them after. * '''Angermannia: '''They deny Sveijas request due to being busy invading Nordic lands. * '''Scythians: '''Due to migration, their border with the Afasevo is slightly changed. Their southern tribes migrate into the Median Empire, fearful of invasion. * '''Malacca: '''They take the islands near Sumatra. They also prepare to invade more Javan tribes as they are now competing over who will dominate Sumatra. * '''Hiumaa Rebellion: '''The recently conquered Proto-Balts on Hiumaa rebel both in oppurtunity with Sveija at war and to leave their kingdom. The rebellion starts in 576 BCE and the island is fully occupied in 575 BCE. The natives plan to create their own nation. * '''Navarra, Porto and Galicia: '''These Iberian nations come in contact with Aruns and start trading with them. Porto and Galicia make a pact to help eachother in case of invasion, being weary of the power of Aruns and not trusting the foreign power exerting its influence. * '''Aidan Coast War: '''The long-awaited war between Bolomo and Otok breaks out. A tough battle, but Bolomo comes out on top in 566 BCE. Otok becomes a vassal of Bolomo and the Aidans of Otok are forced to migrate. Most of them migrate into Bantu territory, to be assimilated or killed. The original Aidan culture is fully dead, with Bolomo considering itself the successor, albeit with a slightly different culture. * '''Median Empire: '''They occupy Arashenas Anatolian land and expand slightly into Afasevo territory. The Arashenans do not react, as they know a war will be pointless and that they will easily be crushed. * '''Gojoseon: '''They colonize parts of the Far East in Siberia. * '''Gerrha: '''A new nation in Arabia. * '''Walowasa Uprising: '''In line with the Indazi Brotherhood's rocky start, a large uprising against the regime occurs in Walowasa, who quickly arm themselves and occupy the city and surrounding lands. The rebels encourage others, especially slaves in other cities to rebel as well so they can later divide up occupied lands and slice up the nation. Being tired of the several changes of regime that have occured, they want Ymiri divided in order to secure peace. They also believe the new voting system is unfair, given that the monarch has 2 votes and the other representatives other than the public are chosen by the upper class. * '''Edom: '''Another new nation in the Arabian Peninsula, north of Ma'an. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''They conquer the last island of the Maldives. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch (Tanushree Pagadami) + Ministers ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.4% Ymiri 1.2% Slaves, Pandays 0,4% ** Pamáli: ~199.000 ** Uruqmbi: ~121.000 ** (Walowasa: ~59.000) Not part of current country ** Nirga: ~51.000 ** Oroborus: ~6.500 ** Rural Areas: ~417.500 ** Religion: 43% Hinduism, 57% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Conscription: '''8% ** '''Killing the bug while it´s small: after the 2 day trial we march in into Walowasa with 60% of our army from all sides. We focus on burning farms, killing animals and capturing anyone that survives and turning thm into slaves. We do not kill children how ever. But we do steal them from their family and put them in another camp with 3% of our army guarding it camp after beeing body searched ** Calm: We station the troops around in populated areas and spread propaganda about the Walowasan eating children and that we have come to save the children. * Military: 'total of about 8% (63.600) ** 12.000 Spearmen ( 12.000 have shields) ** 8.000 bowmen ** 2.400 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 6.000 Blowdarters ** 2.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 8.000 fire bowmen. ** 1.500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 7.000 swordmen ** 5.100 cavalry ** 5.000 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 430 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 305 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 120 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ** 165 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ** 5100 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Nagapattinam: Kerala fear for trade interception by ulmara wadua, and we have a proposal. We could build a better road from my country through yours to them, you can have a small cut of the profits in trade for this. It will be called the spice road. ** Nagapattinam & Karnataka & Kerala: This trade is great, but we do have common threats. Would you accept to join my new Defensive alliance called The collective? ** Walowasan Rebellion: I give you 2 days, you can leave through Bathamyrr (way into the city) into our tents, you will still have your citizenship if you do this. If you do not then we have bad news for you! The civilians that enter are body searched and 10% of our army is guarding the place. * Events: * Peoples war: the chief of the millitary (Tanushree Pagadami) dual the king killing him in the proces, she becomes monarch and hold a speach in Pamáli, "For we are created equal we might improve our stance as a free kingdome" she promise to balance conservatism with progresism and create what she calls neutrallity. The monarch has 40% of the votes. The people vote for thre people that each has 20% of the votes. The ecomomy, general and friendship ministers. We vote for Ministers every 10 years. * Slavery: any criminal that would serve a sentence over 20 years are turned into slaves. * Restriction: we restrict all area that are within 30 kilometers around Walowasa. We send 2% of our army to patroal so that no one sneak in Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Cnut Hammerbringer Fleischer (B 657 BCE D 590 BCE) (R 643 BCE - 590 BCE), Cnut II Fleischer (B 611 BCE, still alive) (R 590 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 18605 ** Raustadt: 5410 ** Rural Areas: ~92000 ** Population: 85% Vesnians, 15% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** * Military: ** Spearmen: 440 ** Shortswordmen: 327 ** Bowmen: 359 ** Scouts: 78 * Navy: ** 88 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 160 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 270 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Sveija: '''We cut our diplomatic ties from you. * '''Events: ** Cnut's Death: '''Cnut is found dead from a heart attack, his succeeding son isn't able to do much to stop the raids, angering the populace a bit. ** '''Ousting of Sveijan Culture: '''From the Vesniazation, Cnut II sees Sveija as a failing nation, that Vesnia does not need any involvement with. Cnut II declares an ousting of almost everything Sveijan, Sveijans are persecuted, their writings are burned and diplomatic ties with Sveija are cut. '''Turn XLII: 575 BCE - 550 BCE NPC Events: * Fall of the Median Empire: '''Astyages, emperor of the Median Empire, orders his general, Harpagus, to kill his bastard son Cyrus. Harpagus goes to do it, but can't bring himself to do it. As punishment when Cyrus is found to be alive, Astyages forces Harpagus to eat his own son. Later, wanting revenge, Harpagus talks to the older Cyrus and they agree to rebel against the Medes. They swept from the south, through Pasargadae and eventually took Ecbatana, bringing the Median Empire to an end. Cyrus becomes emperor, leading the new Achaemenid Empire as Cyrus the Great. The Achaemenid Empire already begins getting involved in war, setting their sights on Assyria and Lydia and already taking parts of Gerrha and Muscat. * '''Ymirian Civil War: '''The Walowasan Uprising becomes a full on civil war after the duel ends and the king is slain. The western part of Ymiri joins the rebellion, known as the True Brothers of Ymiri. They reject all of the Indazi Brotherhood's demands and descend into warfare. * '''Karnataka and Kerala: '''Sorry we aren't ready for war. * '''Nagapattinam: '''We shall support you in your civil war! * '''Ylletom Uprising: '''From the ousting of Sveijan culture in Vesnia and the new hostile treatment of Sveijans, a minority of Sveijans rebel in a larger village known as Ylletom. They take control of it and demand to become equal again or they will kill villagers and declare themselves independent. * '''Ryukyu: '''New Japanese culture in the Ryukyu Islands. * '''Gambia: '''A Nabouan nation formed along the river of the same name. * '''Roman Kingdom: '''They expand to the south a bit, building their capital up more, as well as becoming a large trade center. * '''Berbers: '''They drive out the Libyans in modern-day Tunisia. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''They colonize the south of Italy. * '''Illyria: '''They establish a capital, Split, and expand into modern-day Albania. * '''Scandinavian Collapse: '''The Swedes have a massive growth in population, forcing them to migrate south, through Geatic lands, forcing them to migrate. They barge through Geatsia, Blekinge and parts of Oslofjord and Sveija. Blekinge and Geatsia are destroyed, with the Danes retaking Sjaelland. * '''Syrrenaika: '''They expand slightly to the east. * '''Angermannia: '''They get invaded by Nords, who propose an offer to them, they retake some land and the Angermannians get a large amount of their supplies. Angermannia agrees. * '''Aruns: '''They expand to border Syrrenaika and also expand further into Sardinia. * '''Papar: '''A convoy from Ireland ends up in a storm and is forced to land on a new island, Iceland. There, they become the small culture of Papar. * '''Hiumaa: '''The rebellion succeeds and they return to Proto-Baltic tribehood. * '''Gojoseon: '''Gojoseon becomes quite rich from trade with the Zhao dynasty. From this, they set up a permanent palace for the king, which eventually becomes their capital, Wanggeom-seong. * '''Arashena: '''The threat of war with the Persian Achaemenid Empire leaves the populace terrified. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch (Tanushree Pagadami) + Ministers ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.4% Ymiri 1.2% Slaves, Pandays 0,4% ** Pamáli: '~227.000 Core (100%) 227.000 ** '''Uruqmbi: '~134.000 Smaller Resistance (80%) 107.200 ** '''Walowasa: ~67.000 Unstable (50%) 33.500 ** Nirga: '~61.000 Unstable (50%) 30.500 ** '''Oroborus: '~13.000 (Enemy controlled) (0%) 0 ** '''Rural Areas: ~457.000 Mostly core (65%) 297.500 ** Total population: 695.700 ** Religion: 31% Hinduism, 69% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** 20%: of our army: are put outside walowasa to reconquer these lands. these later attack Nirgaá and then push from the north. ** 70%: of our army: are defending the country and picking fights that we are only favorable in. ** 10%: is put throughout the country to guard and give stabillity ** Battle plan: Spearmen and swordmen are in the front to form shield walls and engage the enemy and not letting enemies through to the ranged, ALL ranged units shoot from a distance to support the melee units they focus on killing the enemy cavalry, cavalry protect the flanks, War elephants come in into the fight at the late game to punish their instabillity. Battle medics '''are between the range and melee to support the units. ** '''Spies: we send spies to the enemy teritories, 20 prepare an attack on their leader in the shadows waiting for a moment to strike when is out on the streets, after this attack 60 start burning farms and 20 start murdering children * Military: 'total of about 10% (69.570) ** 15.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) ** 8.900 bowmen ** 2.470 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 6.000 Blowdarters ** 2.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 9.000 fire bowmen. ** 1.500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 7.000 swordmen (5.000 have shields) ** 6.100 cavalry ** 5.000 Saboteers * '''Navy: ' ** 450 transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 325 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 130 Shirigunami (can hold around 82 people) ** 185 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) ** 5700 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** All neighbours: our nation has fallen into a civil war, I hope that you may stay neutral during this fight not trading with anyone of us during this period. We need to see wich side is better of to guide our people. * Events: * Propaganda: we start to heavily influence the peoples minds by teaching that the other ymirian are unholy and that serving this nation is the greatest thing that you can do in life. Everyone with power has to spread this word and is promised greater power after this war. * Unstable bitrth rate: because of instabillity the birth rate has gone through the roof, babies are dynig in both sides so naturally more are breeded. * Dehumanization: people are told that our enemy is not sapient, they are worse than animals, the government is not made out of bad persons so they decide to give some rules to their kidnappings. 1. childredn that are under 4 yeasr old are to be brainwashed to belive they are from our nation. 2. children under 11 are to be brainwashed to think that their parents hated them and that they are accepted in this nation, we train them to become soldiers later. 3. childern under 15 are taken care of in custody as semi slaves, they get a hot meal and do minor work, they can socialise and have our right if they do what their told in 8 hour work days. everyone else is turned into slaves. * Next generation of generals: '''having the majority of the generals on our side is a nice advantage, and now new generals are being trained by the best. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Cnut II Fleischer (B 611 BCE D 566 BCE) (R 590 BCE - 565 BCE), Halmar VI (B 592 BCE, still alive) (R 565 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 20331 ** Raustadt: 5650 ** Rural Areas: ~95030 ** Population: 85% Vesnians, 15% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Ylletom Uprising: '''We give them a warning and protect our borders, but do not engage them. ** '''Southern Guard: '''We set up garrisons in the south to protect from Funnelbeaker raids. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 465 ** Shortswordmen: 343 ** Bowmen: 379 ** Scouts: 81 * Navy: ** 94 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 167 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 310 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Sveijans: '''Stop. * '''Events: ** Cnut II's Death: '''Cnut II came down with a case of pneumonia and abdicated one year before his death. Halmar VI is our new king. '''Kingdom of Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Carlos II ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: '''Conscription: very heavy 10% (Army) *** '''Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 133,159 *** Goterbarg: 110,159 *** Gåby: 31,000 *** Visky: 28,000 *** Rural Areas: ~283,000 *** Total Population: 585,159 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. *** Trade partners: '''Angermannia. ** '''Wars and Conflicts: * Military: '''Heavy Conscription: 10% (57,431) ** '''15-20k: '''Swordsmen with shields 18,9 | Spearmen with shields. 18.9 ** '''10-15k: Bowmen. 10 ** 5-10k: '''Bowmen with fire arrows 6 ** '''0-5k: Spies with poison 50 | Torchers 1,3 | Slingers. 1,7 * Navy: ''' ** 170 transport ships (can hold around 43 men) ** 107 large transport ships (can hold around 50 men) ** 50 Small transport ships (can hold around 14 men) ** 5 Warships (can hold around 72 men) ** 1,025 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Angermannia: We give all our land that we currently have, all our equipment, all our ships and all our soldiers to you! take care of all the citizens and soldiers. (550 BCE) * Events: ** Statue of the kingdom of Sveija: We build a BIG Statue in the center of Stackenholmen, and on that statue it says: Sveija is a kingdom that lasted almost 4000 years. Sadly this year, year 550 BCE The kingdom has come to an end. Turn XLIII: 550 BCE - 525 BCE NPC Events: * Achaemenid Empire: '''Under Cyrus the Great and their following leader Cambyses II, they conquer Lydia, Assyria, the Levant states, Arashena and Sadosfeia. They also turn Gerrha and Muscat into vassal states, establishing some dominance in the Arabian Peninsula. * '''Tungusics: '''New Siberian culture near the Koreans. * '''Djibouti: '''They get a new dynasty and rename themselves to Damot. * '''Rosmark: '''The Ylletom Uprising leads to the creation of a Sveijan state next to Vesnia. * '''Ymirian Civil War: '''The rebels sweep through the south, raiding villages, capturing Uruqmbi and gaining a coast, however, the other fronts are slowly falling to the Indazi Brotherhood. Both sides are suffering from being unstable and having poverty problems. * '''Macedon: '''They assimilate Greeks, gaining lands. * '''Illyria: '''They capture Illyric lands all the way up to southern Istria. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''They connect their lands in Italy and also land on Sicily and establish a port city that becomes known as Syracuse. They also take the Aegean Islands from Lydia when they are invaded by the Achaemenid Empire. * '''Angermannia: '''We are sorry this had to be the case, we accept our merge. They expand some and while large, they are suffering from different problems. * '''Ulmara Wadua: '''They send supplies to the Ymirian rebels. * '''Suomi, Proto-Balts, North Slavs: '''Their land is exchanged from raids and migration. * '''Polynesians: '''They land on New Guinea. * '''Arabat: '''New state in southern Arabia. * '''Pulau: '''New culture group, occupying all of the island of Borneo. * '''Tolonra: '''They overrun and destroy Crimea with several invasions using horde-like tactics, taking all of their cities, villages and supplies. * '''Swahili: '''The Swahili peoples migrate further into the African mainland, trading with other native tribes and cultures. * '''Gojoseon: '''They connect their separated land with their mainland. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch (Tanushree Pagadami II) + Ministers ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. ** Pamáli: '~261.000 Core (100%) 261.000 ** '''Uruqmbi: '~149.000 Enemy controlled (0%) 0 ** '''Walowasa: ~79.000 mostly core (80%) 63.200 ** Nirga: '~72.000 mostly core (65%) 46.800 ** '''Oroborus: '~16.000 (Enemy controlled) (0%) 0 ** '''Rural Areas: ~496.000 Mostly core (70%) 347.200 ** Total population: '''710.300 ** '''Religion: 22% Hinduism, 78% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Encirclement: all of our cavalry quickly attack the over extention made by the rebels for their goal to conquer uruqmbi, the plan '''is to encircle them and retake uruqmbi, the cavalry gets support from '''20% '''of our army, '''10% attacks longer up on the front to prevent enemies to support the extention. ** battleplan: 60% of our army continue the push focusing on the north ** Defence of the people: we station 10% of our army in cities and other areas were people live. to repel their looting of farms and to calm the people down. ** Grim Naval Superiority: we have naval superiority, we put 80% of our navy next to their coast destroyíng ANY of their ships * Military: '''total of about 12% (69.570) 85.270 ** 20.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) ** 11.050 bowmen ** 2.470 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 6.000 Blowdarters ** 2.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 11.100 fire bowmen. ** 2.000 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 10.000 swordmen (5.000 have shields) ** 9.500 cavalry ** 5.000 Saboteers '''Divisions: * Navy: ''' ** 470 transport ships (can hold around 15 men) ** 355 large transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ** 140 Shirigunami (can hold around 100 people) ** 200 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 5 people) ** 6200 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** All neighbours: we all have one thing in common, Ulmara Wadua is our enemy and they are supporting the upprising. I wonder if you want to reestablish trades with us. * Events: * Preperations of the giant: '''we build alot farms really close to Pamali to give more people work. Additionally we build great roads from pamali to Walowasa to Nirgaá. * '''Put to work: '''we treat the slaves abit better than before, they are put on wotk on our farms so that we can sustain our people. * '''Naval upgrade: we find a method to harden the woods on our ship to increae capacity. * Birthrate: the birthrate goes out the window Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Halmar VI Fleischer (B 592 BCE D 541 BCE) (R 565 BCE - 541 BCE), Cnut V Fleischer (B 560 BCE, still alive) (R 541 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 20350 ** Raustadt: 5700 ** Rural Areas: ~95040 ** Population: 85% Vesnians, 15% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Rosmark War: '''We invade them with 1000 troops to stop their revolt. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 421 ** Shortswordmen: 320 ** Bowmen: 363 ** Scouts: 81 * Navy: ** 95 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 170 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 313 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Rosmark: '''Prepare to die! * '''Events: ** Cnut V: '''A young but brilliant general in the military becomes king after Halmar VI died. He had a more aggressive tone to the Rosmarkese and thus declared war on them in 588 BCE. '''Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Willhelm I Lionheart * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 25.000 ** Rural Areas: ~376.000 ** Total: 401.000 ** '''Population: 95% Sealandian, 5% Other ** Religion: 95% Sealand Paganism, 5% Other * Military: Conscription: 2.5% (10.025) ** Spearmen: 3.500 ** Shortswordmen: 3.320 ** Bowmen: 3.167 ** Scouts: 42 * Navy: 'Total of 735 ships. ** 200 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 150 trade ships ** 42 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 343 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Plymouth: would you like to trade? ** Cymrer: Would you like to trade? * Events: ** City: we create a small city in the south that we will name Doner. it's around the place now known as Dover) ** search to the east: we send out sailing ships to the east (towards denmark) to find some "untouched" land. ** Search to the South: we send out 3 transport ships (one has 14 Spearmen, one has 15 short swordsmen and one is carrying 8 Bowmen) to the south to find any kind of land (be it islands or mainland) Turn XLIV: 525 BCE - 500 BCE NPC Events: * Apalachee, Muscogee and Choctaw: '''New Native American tribes. * '''Guptanak: '''Achaemenid threats cause them to vy for power. A massive amount of tribes push through Guvata, destroying it and later Jishvuu, capturing territory. The tribes become semi-nomadic and raid Jishvuu, Dravidian and Karnatakan villages. A few Ymirian (from both sides of the civil war) villages are pillaged and razed as well. * '''Achaemenid Empire: '''They thrive in a golden age and annex several Tolonra tribes to establish a better border along the Caucasus Mountains. The Achaemenid Persians also expand eastwards, encountering Guptanak tribes, whom they start to war with. * '''Picts: '''A new culture in Great Britain, that takes out all Albionites on it. * '''Illyria: '''Illyrians war with Veladins, establishing a better border in Istria. * '''Amerindians: '''A migration period leads them down into modern-day southern Colombia and border the Chavki. * '''Ymirian Civil War: '''Walowasa and the surrounding area is taken by Indazi troops, together with rallied citizens and villagers. Nirgaá is however taken and the border to Karnataka is occupied, with rebel forces killing any traders attempting to pass. Rebel troops continue towards Pamáli, nearing it. The few military ships the rebels capture are destroyed by the Indazi navy, while transport ships are sent away to Ulmara Wadua (this is unbeknownst to the Indazi Brotherhood). Ulmara Wadua intervenes in the war, declaring war on the Indazi Brotherhood in 511 BCE. They send their navy to fight the Ymirian navy. * '''Karnataka, Nagapattinam and Kerala: '''They deny the Ymirian request, due to different reasons. Karnataka declines due to still being pillaged by Guptanak raiders. Nagapattinam declines, not having a sufficient army, they do however, get allowed to send units with supplies through Karnataka over to the Ymirians to help a little. Kerala declines, deciding to stay neutral in the conflict. * '''Mysore: '''Mysore takes time to respond, but accept the Ymirian request. They do not join the war just yet, but will soon. They also state they won't be able to help in the naval war due to having a miniscule navy. * '''Jishvuu and Dravidians: '''Tribes suffer from raids and pillages. A few border tribes agree to help the Ymirian army, but most refuse, not caring about what happens in the south. * '''Rosmark War: '''The newly created Rosmark holds off the slightly outdated Vesnian army completely and manage to expand up to border the Danes. * '''Sealand: '''From their naval expeditions they discover the coasts of the Netherlands, Germany and Denmark as well as Jylland, the Channel Islands and the coast of France. * '''Oslofjord: '''In 521 BCE they are invaded by a huge horde of Fjorda tribes who destroy their nation completely. * '''Belfast: '''New Sealandic dynasty in Northern Ireland. * '''Miskito: '''A new culture group that sprung out of the Amerindians. They already start to interact a lot of with the Mayans to their north. * '''Zhao: '''They expand to border Gojoseon and start to prepare for war against them to capture territory, most notably the Gojoseon-controlled part of the Shandong peninsula. * '''Malagasy: '''New culture group on the northern tip of Madagascar. * '''Angermannia: '''They suffer from instability and raids from nearby culture groups. They lose mainland territory, as well as their Finnish land and Åland. * '''Amazonas: '''Amazonas tribes start to create better technology and start to expand outward from the river and its tributaries. * '''Roman Republic: '''In a political revolution in 509 BCE, the king of Rome, Tarquinus Superbus, is overthrown. This leads to the Roman Kingdom ceasing to exist and the nation becoming a republic, headed by a senate. Soon enough, ideas of a strong Roman nation become prevalent and the republic starts looking at its neighbors. * '''Plymouth and Cymrer: '''Cymrer accepts first and later Plymouth. When the two realize this, Plymouth stops trading with Sealand due to them being enemies. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Cnut V Fleischer (B 560 BCE D 522 BCE) (R 541 BCE - 522 BCE), Albus I Fleischer (B 545 BCE, still alive) (R 522 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based mainly off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland, some Danish tribes, Blekinge. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 20571 ** Raustadt: 7000 ** Rural Areas: ~95045 ** Population: 90% Vesnians, 10% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Rosmark War: '''We do not engage the enemy, instead we attempt to hold against any attacks, as we are trying to make peace with them. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 430 ** Shortswordmen: 350 ** Bowmen: 410 ** Scouts: 90 * Navy: ** 100 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 201 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 325 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Rosmark: '''This war was pointless, shall we make peace? * '''Events: ** Cnut V: '''He dies in battle in 522 BCE and is replaced by his sixth son Albus, who is less aggressive and seeks peace with Rosmark and wants to focus on internal matters and diplomacy. ** '''Eastern Expansion: '''Instead of fighting Rosmark, we look east for expansion, expanding very far and subjugating Funnelbeakers. ** '''Assimilation of Funnelbeakers: '''We attempt to assimilate the Funnelbeakers in our nation to our culture and religion. '''Indazi Brotherhood: ** Government: ''' *** '''Ruler: Monarch (Tanushree Pagadami III) + Ministers *** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. *** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. *** Pamáli: '~285.000 Core (100%) 285.000 *** '''Uruqmbi: '~163.000 rioters (40%) 65.400 *** '''Walowasa: ~84.000 mostly core (90%) 75.600 *** Nirga: '~81.000 somewhat core (40%) 32.400 *** '''Oroborus: '~19.000 (Enemy controlled) (0%) 0 *** '''Rural Areas: ~526.000 Mostly core (75%) 394.500 *** Total population: '''852.900 *** '''Religion: 17% Hinduism, 83% Banbok. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Quickend army: we take a quicker approach to the enemy, heavily justified by our cavalry. We split our faster armies up so that they have to do the same, then we regroup and attack one of their armies, this gives us more superiority in numbers. *** Encriclement: We move 10.000 cavarly and 15% of our army to the arm that they created to split it in two, 15% of our army hold around the arm to prevent further pushes. When we split the arm we will move in from diffrent sides to overwhelm the enemy andrecapture our lost territory. *** Defence of Ymiri: Due to Quickend army we may pick battles more easily, trying to kill more of them than they kill us. we only push if we have advantage and hide in important stratigical places. we do this with 70% of our forces, it becomes 80% if the enirclement succedes. *** Recapturing of Nirgaá: after we destroy the arm we put 20% of our army close to Nirgaá, they are going to try and create a buldge and spread out to retake territory until they reach nirgaá *** Naval: due to the recent raids we focus down their ships with 70% of our boats, 15% of our boats guard the arms, coastline so that they cannot escape, and 15% guard trading vessles and fishing boats. *** Alliance of India: This place where we live is our home, its your home, Ulmara Wadua are wageing against me, and they are weak! declare war against Ulmara wadua and join the Aliance of India, You get to split Ulmara however you´d like, we only want some of the eastern coast, I ofcourse retake my old territory aswell.. After this war, id like to sell you stuff at a discout if you help us with the food... This is mutally benifitual (this is sent to the old warlords) ** Military: '''total of about 12% 102.370 *** 21.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) *** 19.500 bowmen *** 2.470 Slingers *** 5.000 Torchers *** 6.000 Blowdarters *** 2.000 Battle Medics *** 100 spies *** 12.200 fire bowmen. *** 1.000 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** 13.000 swordmen (5.000 have shields) *** 16.000 cavalry *** 5.000 Saboteers '''Divisions: ** Navy: ''' *** 500 transport ships (can hold around 15 men) *** 375 large transport ships (can hold around 18 men) *** 150 Shirigunami (can hold around 100 people) *** 230 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 5 people) *** 8000 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Jishvuu: We are alike... care to buy 500 elephants in change for food? ** Events: ** Emergancy stabilization: We send alot of our elephants to the slaughther house so that we may feed people, the elephant riders are put onto horses as cavalry. ** For the people: Slavery and other concervative ideals become more accepted. ** Fishery: fishing ships are mass produced and we advice fishers to carry weapons in case of an attack. Turn XLV: 500 BCE - 475 BCE NPC Events: * Ymirian Civil War: '''Ulmara Wadua is able to do significant damage to the Ymirian navy and help out the rebels a lot, leading to the bloody Battle of Pamalí, which lasted from 491 BCE to 485 BCE and the rebels were countering the Ymirian tactics with sheer numbers (although the tactics worked in advantage to the Ymirians in other battles). This was until a conspiring military general of UW attempts a coup to take to the throne, this sparks a civil war which Ulmara Wadua loses, replaced by a less imperialist nation which changes name to Ceylon. During the UW War of the Throne, Kerala invades and takes parts of Ulmara Waduan India. After Ulmara Wadua is eliminated, the remaining forces fought against the weakened rebels who surrendered in the Battle of Oroborus in 478 BCE. * '''Jishvuu: '''They do not control 500 elephants and do not care about the Ymirian request. * '''Rosmark: '''After years of warfare, they accept peace with Vesnia. * '''Angermannia: '''They are pillaged and invaded by the nearby culture groups, quickly overwhelming them. Angermannia collapses in 491 BCE. * '''Achaemenid Empire: '''The grand empire loses territory in the Arabian Desert from raiders, but do not care since it is almost impossible to settle there and it is hard to defend. In the meantime they take over Syrrenaika, Scythian, Guptanak, Greek, Dacian and Tolonra territory. They found an important trade city, Khasad on the Musandam Peninsula. * '''Arunsioi-Hellenic War: '''The Hellenic Kingdom declares war on Aruns over territory on Sicily. The Hellenic people manage to occupy all of Sicily and the short war ends with peace in which Aruns hands over parts of Sicily. The Hellenic Kingdom also expands through some Calabrian territory. * '''Roman Republic: '''They conquer small amounts of Apenninian land. The Romans also start to build up the foundation of future Roman law. * '''Nanda: '''A new indian nation in the north, formed along fertile rivers, they form a capital named Pataliputra. * '''Latin-Germanics: '''The Latins move up north and eliminate the last of the Funnelbeaker culture. Their southern territory is taken by Illyrics and Veladins. From living in new territory, they develop into the Latin-Germanics. * '''Bolomo: '''They establish important trade with Bantu tribes and assimilate large amounts of Nabouo tribes. * '''Chickasaw and Cherokee: '''New Native American cultures. * '''Powhatan: '''They settle to the south, into present-day North Carolina. * '''Inuits: '''The Inuits migrate north along the coast. * '''Swahili: '''Many of their tribes establish trade and cooperation with Domboro and Khoisan people, they also migrate further into the mainland of East Africa. * '''Zhao: '''They expand to the west in the north and south. They also start the Shandong War, which they win, taking over the part of the Shandong Peninsula owned by Gojoseon. They also start working on the Grand Canal of China. * '''Tungusics: '''Tungusic tribes expand eastwards. * '''Indo-Europeans: '''Their culture ceases to exist as Tolonra raiders and other factors end their existence. * '''Aruns: '''Following their defeat at the hands of the Hellenic Kingdom, they convince Valencia to unite together with them, through a royal marriage. They expand their Sicilian lands to the northwest to compensate for their loss in the Arunsioi-Hellenic War. * '''Greeks: '''They conduct large and ambitious explorations across the world. * '''Arawak: '''Following expanding onto South America and establishing relations and trade with nearby tribes and culture groups, the Caribbeans develop into the Arawak people. * '''Amazonas: '''Their expansion outward from the Amazon river continues. * '''Porto: '''The nation establishes an eponymous capital in the north of their lands. * '''Gauls: '''Gallic people are able to assimilate bordering Celts to become Gauls. They also raid some tribes and annex lands. * '''Ugrians: '''A new culture formed east of the Suomi. They influence the Suomi enough that the Suomi become very related to the Ugrians. The Ugrians manage to raid their way to getting tribes on the coast of the Arctic Ocean. * '''Dover: '''The Sealandic city is established and finished. * '''Guptanak: '''They continue raiding Jishvuu and Dravidian tribes. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch with vassals (the Royal Pagadami family) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. ** Pamáli: '~310.000 ** '''Uruqmbi: '~175.000 ** '''Walowasa: ~95.000 ** Nirga: '~92.000 ** '''Oroborus: '~46.000 ** '''Rural Areas: ~580.000 ** Total population: '''1.248.000 ** '''Religion: 9% Hinduism, 91% Banbok. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Disarmament: after the war we lower our conscription to 6%, the soldiers that was the most succesful get to stay. ** Military tactics: since of the succes of our recent military tactics we improve our speed by adding more cavalry. * Military: 'total of about 6% or 76.380 ** 16.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) ** 15.000 bowmen ** 2.470 Slingers ** 5.000 Torchers ** 6.000 Blowdarters ** 2.000 Battle Medics ** 100 spies ** 12.700 fire bowmen. ** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) ** 13.000 swordmen (5.000 have shields) ** 17.500 cavalry ** 3.000 Saboteers *** '''Navy: ' **** 510 transport ships (can hold around 15 men) **** 380 large transport ships (can hold around 18 men) **** 160 Shirigunami (can hold around 100 people) **** 250 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 5 people) **** 10000 fishing ships *** '''Diplomacy: **** *** Events: *** Millitary jobs: the 50% of the millitary that had to quit are given farmland near oroborus to stabalize the oroboran populus in favor to the Pagadami family. *** National Day: after the war a big event is celebrated in Pamáli for 3 days, a third of the millitary is celebrating eachday, and the current ruler Sraha Pagadami read a catalog of all our casualties and surviors within the army. This now became our National day. *** Marrige: during the Pamálian feast the current ruler meet the soldiers with the most confirmed kills. Rashka Tyra is one of them, his progressive views made him think that he would disslike the queen, but they fall in love creating a more concervative and progressive balanced regime. this made slavery more accepteble but made it better for whomen. *** Fair Monarchy: '''Now the queen and King rule as equals, they always have the final say. Their children become lords over the other cities and act as nobles over them with their parants final voice. The people have right to speak out against things that they find unfair. The children have nobles that they controll and the king/queen controll 50% of the army, the children controll 30% of the army and the nobles controll 20%, this balances the power. *** '''Farming101: we spend ALOT of money on building farm and creating better equipment and building more fishing boats. Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Albus I Fleischer (B 545 BCE D 481 BCE) (R 522 BCE - 481 BCE), Albus II Fleischer (B 509 BCE D 476 BCE) (R 481 BCE - 476 BCE), Noble Council (R 476 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based mainly off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland and some Danish tribes. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 20600 ** Raustadt: 7200 ** Rural Areas: ~95215 ** Population: 90% Vesnians, 10% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: ** Invasion of Bornholm: '''We send 600 troops to secure Bornholm for our own. * '''Military: ** Spearmen: 440 ** Shortswordmen: 376 ** Bowmen: 411 ** Scouts: 96 * Navy: ** 115 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 215 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 330 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Geats: '''Bornholm is ours now. * '''Events: ** Succession Crisis: '''Albus II only had one child, whose birth killed his wife. Albus II died of illness before getting a new child. His only child, Fergus, committed suicide after his father's death. Without a true heir, the noble council is ruling, the nation is significantly weakened. ** '''Fleischermark: '''We establish a new town in the south. '''Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Carl I Lionheart, Adolf I Lionheart, Willhelm II Lionheart. * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 25.600 ** Doner: 2.500 ** Rural Areas: ~378.000 ** Total: 406.100 ** '''Population: 96% Sealandian, 4% Other ** Religion: 95.5% Sealand Paganism, 4.5% Other * Military: Conscription: 2.5% -> 5% (10.090 -> 20.305) ** Spearmen: 3.500 -> 7.000 (6.250 land team) (1750 navy team) ** Shortswordmen: 3.360 -> 6.782 (5.087 land team) (1.695 navy team) ** Bowmen: 3.160 -> 6.487 (4.865 land team) (1.622 navy team) ** Scouts: 44 * Wars and Conflicts: ** Cymer war preparation: (map sent to GM) *** Naval team: The navy team will ready themselves for the war at the north western coast. (475 BC) **** Spearmen: 1.750 **** Shortswordsmen: 1.695 **** Bowmen: 1.622 *** Land team: The land team will ready themselves for war at the border to Cymer. (475 BC) **** Spearmen: 6.250 **** Shortswordsmen: 5.087 **** Bowmen: 4.865 * Navy: 'Total of 742 ships. ** 202 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 152 trade ships ** 41 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 347 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Jylland: Trade? ** Secret contact with Plymouth: we send a messenger to Plymouth to give them a deal we think they might like, the deal goes like this: "If you help us take down Cymer we will give you their southern coast, this "plan" will take action year 474 BC (next turn)". (477 BC) ** Marn: Will you make a non aggression pact with us? we wish not to have war with you. In return we will guarantee your independence, we will protect you from any harm that may come in the future. and you will get to know our plans for the future. (476 BC) * Events: ** Aggressive King: The new King Willhelm the second (aka Willhelm II Lionheart) is pretty aggressive and like land and starts growing our army. (479 BC) Turn XLVI: 475 BCE - 450 BCE NPC Events * Achaemenid Empire: '''They expand more into India and establish a vassal from the ashes of the former Guvatan nation. They come into contact with the Indian nations and demand they pay tribute to them and in return they will trade with them. If they refuse, they will raid them. Byzantium is also formed from a former Greek settlement. * '''Apenninians: '''They assimilate the last of the Calabrians. * '''Ehime: '''Another new nation in Japan with its capital in Matsuyama. * '''Van Lang: '''A Me Cheng nation is formed in modern-day Vietnam with its capital in Phong Chau. They start to take over Me Cheng lands. * '''Alai: '''Several large swathes of tribes absorb Me Cheng tribes, helping Van Lang with their conquests. * '''Illyrics: '''They take some Veladin land. * '''Jylland: '''By cutting trade with Danes on Sjaelland, they manage to convince them to pledge allegiance to the Jyllandic crown and become part of Jylland. The king orders the construction of a capital, Kopnhavn, which becomes an important trade node between the Jyllandic and the Geats. They accept trade with Sealand. * '''Powhatan and Muscogee: '''The two Native American cultures divide up remaining lands between them. * '''Tanukhi: '''New Native American culture. * '''Tungusics: '''Tribes make their way onto Sakhalin and settle there. * '''Bornholm: '''It is invaded and captured by Vesnia, the Geats being killed and unable to escape from the island. * '''Nanda: '''They accept the deal given by the Achaemenid Persians and start to expand to the west and east along rivers. * '''Polynesians: '''Polynesian tribes migrate further west on New Guinea. * '''Pulau: '''Several Pulau tribes expand onto Palawan Island and further. * '''Ugrians and Tolonra: '''The two cultures start to take eastern North Slavic lands, with the Tolonra tribes getting quite rich from raiding and taking North Slavic tribes' supplies, resources and such. * '''Koreans: '''Korean tribes migrate to the northwest, away from the giants of Zhao and Gojoseon to their south. * '''Conquest of Cymrer: '''Plymouth agrees and the invasion of Cymrer is started by them and Sealand. The Cymric people fight fiercely but it is not enough. It ends up split between Sealand and Plymouth, with Plymouth retaking Caerdydd. * '''Muscat: '''They expand to the south. * '''Marn: '''After the Conquest of Cymrer, they decide it is good to not be at war or have hostile relations with Sealand, so they accept, however they are secretly discussing matters surrounding Sealand with some of the other Sealandic dynasties. * '''Indian Nations: '''They agree to the Achaemenid Empire's demands. '''Sealand: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Willhelm II Lionheart. Caspian I Lionheart, Arthur I Lionheart. * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. * Capital: Norfolk * Demographics: ''' ** Norfolk: 26.100 ** Doner: 2.900 ** Rural Areas: ~385.500 ** Total: 414.500 ** '''Population: 95.5% Sealandian, 3.5% Other, 1% Cymerian. ** Religion: 95% Sealand Paganism, 5% Other * Military: Conscription: 5% (20.725) ** Entire army: *** Spearmen: 7.000 *** Shortswordmen: 6.820 *** Bowmen: 6.820 *** Scouts: 52 ** Naval team: *** Spearmen: 1.750 *** Shortswordsmen: 1.733 *** Bowmen: 1.955 ** Land team: *** Spearmen: 5.250 *** Shortswordsmen: 5.087 *** Bowmen: 4.865 * Wars and Conflicts: * Navy: 'Total of 742 ships. ** 202 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 152 trade ships ** 41 sailing ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 347 fishing ships. * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Eastern tribes of Albion: Will anyone of you join us? we will promise that you will get food and equipment. ** Military Alliance: We ask Plymoth if they want to make an alliance with us, if either one of us gets attacked we will help eachother out, and if one of us attacks, the other gets a choice to join the war or not. * Events: ** The kings children: The kings children share the same thoughts as Willhelm the second. Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Absolute Monarchy ** King: '''Noble Council (R 476 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based mainly off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes, Jylland and some Danish tribes. It is currently strained. * Capital: Burgenbrao * Demographics: ** Burgenbrao: 20650 ** Raustadt: 7136 ** Fleischermark: 1210 ** Rural Areas: ~98000 ** Population: 90% Vesnians, 10% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 96% Vesnian Paganism, 3% Funnelbeaker religions, 1% Sveijan Paganism * Wars and Conflicts: **'Raustadt Riot: '''A large riot broke out in Raustadt between different claimants' supporters and several people died from the ensuing violence and fire. Following the Rosmark War our nation has been going off the deep end. * '''Military:' ** Spearmen: 445 ** Shortswordmen: 380 ** Bowmen: 415 ** Scouts: 98 * Navy: ** 120 transport ships (can hold around 7-15 men) ** 220 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 330 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: **N/A * Events: ** Succession Crisis: '''The noble council is having problems controlling the nation as pretenders are rising up trying to take power. ** '''Heineg: '''We establish a military outpost that becomes a settlement on Bornholm to protect it. ** '''Slight Expansion: '''We expand a bit to the east. '''Indazi Brotherhood: * Government: ''' ** '''Ruler: Monarch with vassals (the Royal Pagadami family) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, precious metals. Sugar. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 98.5% Ymiri 1.5% Slaves. *** Pamáli: '~415.000 *** '''Uruqmbi: '~225.000 *** '''Walowasa: ~144.000 *** Nirga: '~124.000 *** '''Oroborus: '~69.000 *** '''Tamu Palu: ~30.000 *** Rural Areas: ~780.000 *** Total population: '''1.787.000 *** '''Religion: 9% Hinduism, 91% Banbok. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** ** Military: 'total of about 5% (89.350) *** 20.000 Spearmen (15.000 have shields) *** 15.000 bowmen *** 2.470 Slingers *** 5.000 Torchers *** 6.000 Blowdarters *** 2.000 Battle Medics *** 100 spies *** 14.600 fire bowmen. *** 500 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** 15.000 swordmen (14.000 have shields) *** 22.500 cavalry *** 3.000 Saboteers **** '''Navy: ' ***** 550 transport ships (can hold around 18 men) ***** 420 large transport ships (can hold around 23 men) ***** 180 Shirigunami (can hold around 140 people) ***** 290 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 6 people) ***** 13000 fishing ships **** '''Diplomacy: ***** Achaemenid Empire: sure, we will pay, and we hope that we can be friends, we do accept your trade. ***** Double Boost: We Assmililate some of the Achaemenidian culture and Assimilate some of our to them through trade. ***** Aliance: we ask Karnataka, Kerala and Nagapattinam to join the Indian aliance. ***** Indian Friendship: The nobles of the Indazi Brotherhood start to try to befriend neighbourhood nations nobles. **** Events: **** Population Explotion: Because of the previous gigantic stabilization less babies than usual died early, the average babies per family counter righ now is about 7 and usually 2 of the offspring die **** New city: Due to overpopulation in Pamáli people move and create the city Tamu Palu. The city is established in the middle between Walowasa and Uruqmbi. **** Road of Connection: due to the overpopulations we connect all our cities to a big road to fluently trade and move between them. **** Food for the People: We further improve our farming equipment and farmland. **** Northern expansion: civilian people move into our border with Jishvuu to create smaller villages. Turn XLVII: 450 BCE - 425 BCE NPC Events: * '''Sao: '''An African culture group to the east of Lake Chad. * '''Malagasy: '''New settlers start to move and explore south, expanding Malagasy territories there. * '''Suwarnabhumi: '''A Song Vhi state is formed in modern-day Burma, starting from people forming a city known as Thaton. From this a kingdom is formed. Some people just call it the Thaton Kingdom. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''Greek explorers and voyagers create a colony in southern France, taking the old city of Marselha. The territory becomes part of the Hellenic Kingdom. The Hellenic people also take part in the Greco-Persian war. Sparta becomes a city and the war capital of the confederative kingdom. * '''Etruria: '''Etruscan peoples migrate south on Corsica, chasing the Apenninians away. In the south they establish a town named Cinarca, which becomes a trade node between Etruria and nearby empire Aruns. * '''Illyria: '''They establish alliances with smaller Illyric tribes and expand into modern-day Albania to establish Epidamnos. * '''Achaemenid Empire: '''Under Artaxerxes I, the empire conquers the Indus Valley and starts influencing the Indian kingdoms and nations with trade and introducing Zoroastrianism to them as well as founding Ledra on the island of Cyprus. They are involved in the Greco-Persian war and are greatly hit by the Kulutar Plague. * '''Khergits: '''Some Khergit raiders pillage and conquer some isolated Afasevo tribes. * '''Nok: '''New African culture concentrated mostly in modern-day Nigeria. * '''Potawatomi, Iroquois, Shawnee and Lenape: '''Several new Native American cultures in modern-day Northern USA. * '''Aruns: '''They establish trade relations with Etruria, expand to the west in Africa and in Valencia, establish a city in the south of Sardinia, named Carails and support the Greek coalition with equipment during the Greco-Persian war. They are slightly affected by the Kulutar Plague in the east. * '''Rosmark: '''Rosmark people establish the capital of Vekera. * '''Greco-Persian war: '''A war breaks out between the Achaemenid Empire and the Greek states of Macedon and the Hellenic Kingdom. Illyria joins in as well on the Greek side. They take tons of losses before being able to repel the Achaemenid Persians, largely due to their forces being weakened and killed by sickness. The Achaemenid Empire was forced to make peace. * '''Uru: '''New South American culture. * '''Sealandic Scurvy: '''A big outbreak of scurvy breaks out in Sealand and surrounding areas, killing thousands. It starts to fall back around 427 BCE, but it is still around and causing deaths and problems. * '''Odsha, Samatata, Nanda, Panchala and Kuru: '''New Indian kingdoms formed in the north. The region is starting to become populated with more and more nations seeking greatness in the subcontinent, establishing relations with eachother. * '''Roman Republic: '''They start a large military campaign, conquering several Apenninian tribes and becoming a powerhouse in the region, rivaling their northern neighbours the Etruscans and almost even Aruns. * '''Kulutar Plague: '''A sickness thought to have arrived from trades from Ceylon and nearby areas, it quickly spreads throughout India, barring the northern kingdoms and through the huge supply lines, affected the Achaemenid Empire and Anand greatly. The plague causes thousands of deaths through symptoms of vomiting blood, nausea and deadly fever. Due to the relatively low child birth in the southern Indian nations, the plague starts to disappear rather quickly, however the Achaemenid Persians have a big problem with it with their large population, even going so far to force them to stop the war against the Greek nations. * '''Kassites: '''They are pushed away by Achaemenid Persians. Many tribes start to become bigger, lowering the amount of tribes and they start to plot revenge against the Persians and the retaking of what they consider to be their rightful land. They migrate and fight off Ujamuha tribes to gain more land. * '''Karnataka, Kerala and Nagapattinam: '''Kerala and Nagapattinam accept the Ymirian proposal, however Karnataka declines, not wanting to be involved in military treaties. They maintain good relations though. * '''Plymouth: '''They don't agree to a full military alliance but to a defensive pact. Category:Game